One more today
by Scarlet.D
Summary: Kiba no podía agradecérselo por más que lo deseara, porque entonces el esfuerzo que Tsume hacía por ser discreto no habría valido para nada. [Tsume x Kiba] Yaoi.


Este es mi primer fic de Wolf's Rain, ojalá les agrade. Apreciaría mucho los reviews, y thanx por leer!

**Advertencia;** Yaoi, lemon.

* * *

**One more today**

"El paraíso no existe."

Fue el devastador pensamiento que lo alertó lo suficiente como para obligarse a despertar.

Se sentó de un impulso y sus manos fueron inmediatamente a su cabeza, donde encontró a sus cabellos completamente empapados en el frío sudor que su pesadilla le había provocado.

Dolía al respirar, y cada potente y punzante latido de su corazón parecía tener la misión de matarlo, en vez de mantenerlo vivo como naturalmente tendría que ser.

Su mente ya se encontraba consciente, pero sus ojos continuaban ocultos y en su cabeza las mismas atormentadoras imágenes se repetían sin cesar.

Cuando se atrevió a dar un vistazo alrededor, lo encontró todo justo como en el minuto antes de quedarse dormido.

Unas horas atrás, la pequeña manada de lobos había dado con una cueva bastante amplia para descansar esa noche; no lo suficientemente cálida, pues gracias al tamaño de su umbral la ventisca lograba asomarse, pero era mejor que estar completamente a la intemperie, durmiendo sobre la nieve.

Los cuatro se habían acomodado cerca entre sí. A su derecha, Hige. Enterrando el rostro a un costado de éste, y hecho un ovillo, Toboe. Junto a él, chocando espaldas con el pequeño, se hallaba Tsume. Los tres dormían y Kiba envidió tremendamente la paz que los rodeaba en esos momentos, cuando, en oposición, él se sentía tan sacudido.

Se puso de pie y abandonó el refugio. El gélido viento golpeó su rostro al salir, la sangre acudió a sonrojar sus mejillas casi al instante.

Sus pies se hundieron en la capa de nieve que esa tormenta había incrementado, y sus pasos se dificultaron. No llegó demasiado lejos.

A contados metros, hundió sus rodillas en el blanco manto. Se abrazó a sí mismo, protegiéndose endeblemente del frío, y alzó el rostro para olfatear. Mas sólo percibió un rastro extremadamente sutil; tan débil que no era capaz de confiar en que fuera real, y no simple producto de su anhelante imaginación.

Los copos de nieve que el viento levantaba comenzaron a asentarse en distintas partes de su cuerpo. Si se quedaba ahí mucho tiempo quedaría cubierto, convertido en una estatua de hielo.

Kiba no quería hacer eso. Específicamente lo de quedarse.

Mientras dormía, visualizó el futuro que más temía. Sin poder llegar a Cheza, sin un paraíso, con la confianza de sus amigos perdida, y éstos reclamándole llenos de dolor por el tiempo desperdiciado, las energías gastadas, las heridas sufridas y las esperanzas en vano.

Fue suficiente para atraer lágrimas desde el interior de su mirada jade.

Tal vez lo mejor sería dejarlos. Permitirles seguir con sus vidas sin dirigirlas más hacia el peligro. Ya se habían arriesgado demasiado por un propósito que no habrían adoptado si él no se los hubiera inculcado... Por una recompensa que nadie les aseguraba llegar a recibir.

Nadie más que Kiba, con sus utópicas ilusiones.

Pero incluso él comenzaba a pensar que un simple sueño no sería combustible bastante para impulsarlos hasta el final.

Un segundo transcurrió, y ya no era más un abatido muchacho de cabello marrón quien se arrodillaba en la nieve, sin valor o motivo para moverse. El lobo blanco, mimetizado en su ambiente, aparentaba más seguridad. Se animó a caminar, y dentro de un par de parpadeos planeaba correr para distanciarse de ahí y jamás regresar.

—¿A dónde vas? —Kiba frenó. Giró su cuerpo con agilidad y adoptó una postura defensiva, sus vivaces ojos ámbares chispearon, basados en la frustración de haber sido descubierto, y sus colmillos llegaron a asomarse mientras gruñía amenazante hacia Tsume, quien a un paso fuera de la cueva lo observaba curioso, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y con una sonrisita divertida, casi imperceptible, en sus labios.

—Te helarás. —El muchacho volvió. Y el enfado de la bestia había parecido evolucionar raudamente a vergüenza, para el humano.

Los ojos dorados del lobo eran muy distintos a los esmeraldas del hombre.

Tsume no estaba seguro de cuáles prefería. Unos le parecían decididos, valerosos, incapaces de ser retados e invitantes a ser seguidos. Otros más dulces y francos, los únicos de esas dos variantes que había llegado a apreciar denotando temor.

Kiba era una combinación de todo aquello y elegir se hacía imposible. Era el ser completo lo que a él le interesaba, no solamente una fracción.

Tsume dio la vuelta y se adentró a la cueva, a sabiendas de que Kiba vendría tras él. Y así fue.

El moreno se acostó boca arriba, cruzando los brazos tras su cabeza, en el sitio que le correspondía. Observó sin disimulo cada movimiento del otro hasta que se fue a acurrucar a una esquina lejana, donde ocultó el rostro contra la pared y dobló las rodillas contra su pecho.

Se estaba comportando como un cachorro, pensó Tsume, quien esperó exactamente tres minutos para incorporarse y darle alcance.

—Alfa... —murmuró al sentarse a su lado. Kiba frunció levemente el ceño ante aquel sobrenombre que, en esos momentos, sentía merecer menos que nunca.

Una mano de Tsume se acunó en su nuca. Kiba se tensó al principio, pero después de unos segundos se sintió capaz hasta de ronronear, siendo reconfortado por los dedos del mayor que acariciaban cariñosamente sus cabellos.

Tsume era extraño. Y Kiba sentía comprenderlo sólo a ratos. Podrían pasar días en que no se dirigieran palabra alguna directamente uno al otro, en que todo diálogo fuera hacia la manada, no al individuo. En que sus miradas se cruzarían y pretenderían no reconocerse como otra cosa además de compañeros de viaje.

Y luego estaban esas otras esporádicas ocasiones en que ambos romperían el molde. Uno primero, para incentivar la reacción del otro.

La primera vez había sido algo parecido. Y siempre volvía a sentirse como esa ocasión. La misma renovada sorpresa, el idéntico temor, la eterna confusión al no comprender exactamente porqué Tsume se sentía con la responsabilidad de aplacar sus preocupaciones, pues era obvio que para eso se había acercado.

No era obligación del lobo gris cuidarlo. Y sin embargo siempre terminaba siendo quien le devolviera la confianza cuando la sentía escasa, o el voluntario para rastrearlo cuando, sin darse cuenta, Kiba divagaba lejos. Incluso, ocasionalmente se ofrecía para vigilar mientras el resto dormía, cuando él, como el líder, era quien tenía el deber de velar por su manada.

Tsume sólo hacía eso cuando Kiba se sentía verdaderamente al límite. El lobo blanco antes creía disimular a la perfección cuando la angustia por un futuro totalmente impredecible llegaba a cansarlo. Pero con el tiempo notó que Tsume se percataba de ello; quizás su piel palidecía, sus ojos perdían brillo, o las ojeras bajo éstos se remarcaban. Por lo que fuera, Tsume reaccionaba justo en el momento adecuado, adquiriendo el mando con suficiente disimulo para no rebajar el status de Kiba, y al mismo tiempo permitirle despreocuparse un poco.

Kiba no podía agradecérselo por más que lo deseara, porque entonces el esfuerzo que Tsume hacía por ser discreto no habría valido para nada.

Constantemente se preguntaba qué era exactamente lo que revelaba su estado de ánimo al mayor, y cómo hacía este para adivinar lo que Hige ni Toboe sospechaban...

Que cada día la intranquilidad aumentaba una pesada pizca, y éstas se iban a acumulando progresivamente, y cada mañana era más difícil recordarse la razón por la que seguía andando y hacerse de la energía para arrastrar a los otros a un destino que Kiba moría por conocer, prometerles de nuevo cosas que él jamás había visto, contagiarles su necesidad por alcanzar esa meta que tenía tantísimas probabilidades de simplemente… no ser real.

Las crisis de fe las sufría a diario. Y nadie tendría derecho a culparlo por ello.

Mas con las culpas que el mismo Kiba se atribuía, bastaba para erosionar su determinación.

Y esa noche fue la peor.

Normalmente, el aroma de la flor le tranquilizaba, le aseguraba que no estaba equivocado. Sin embargo, mientras más avanzaban, Cheza parecía estar más lejos, tan lejos que no tomaría ningún esfuerzo rendirse de una vez y olvidarlo todo...

—No puedes dudar —dijo Tsume, firme pero despacio, para no despertar al par que dormía no muy lejos de ahí—. Hige, Toboe y yo, sí podemos. Pero tú no.

—Lo sé. —Con esa noción, sus ojos se humedecieron de nuevo. Acudió a él, con nostalgia, la memoria de un majestuoso lobo albo; casi un cachorro apenas, despojado de la familia y de su hogar, pero cien por ciento comprometido a cumplir su propósito en la vida.

Kiba ya no se sentía tanto como aquel lobo. Era como si, con el tiempo, se hubiera ido deshaciendo en retazos. Y pronto lo único que quedaría sería la ilusoria imagen de un chico que finalmente se resignaría a vivir entre humanos, a ser parte de esa otra manada, numerosa y a salvo, donde uno se olvidaba de los sueños.

—Tienes que guiarnos al paraíso. —Tsume se acercó. Kiba se encogió entre sus hombros, inclinando más su rostro, logrando que sus cabellos cayeran hacia adelante y cubrieran considerable parte de su semblante. Pero la mano que antes acariciaba su nuca intervino para regresar esos mechones hacia atrás y enganchar los más largos sobre su oreja.

Teniendo esa mejilla despejada, Tsume pudo consolidar su propósito. La punta de su lengua saboreó el camino que habían surcado las lágrimas de Kiba, y sus labios se cerraron sobre la unión de unos párpados que, previsores, se sellaron antes de que ese beso aplastara a sus pestañas.

Kiba emitió un pequeño gruñido y se movió para recostarse de lado, enfrentando a la rocosa pared y dejando a Tsume detrás. Éste casi de inmediato imitó su postura, además de rodearlo con un brazo y pegarse a su espalda.

No existió ningún preámbulo para que la mano de Tsume comenzara a moverse confianzuda, primero sobre la ropa de Kiba, hasta hallar espacio por donde colarse debajo y poder así sentir las costillas del menor marcándose cada vez que inspiraba aire nerviosamente, o su corazón latiendo fuerte, deseando escapar de la prisión que formaba los marcados pectorales. Asimismo, percibió a la piel adquiriendo calidez, los músculos respondieron trémulos bajo las yemas de sus dedos, el par de rosados pezones se endurecieron, los poros se cubrieron de un tibio sudor que segundos tras emerger se enfriaba por la temperatura ambiente, aumentando los escalofríos de Kiba y proporcionándole a Tsume un enorme disfrute al tener el cuerpo del menor constantemente temblando, removiéndose, arqueándose y empujando contra él…

Sobre todo, excitándolo con su dulce inquietud; algo que Kiba en tales situaciones normalmente tendía a encubrir más. Era el orgulloso lobo blanco, después de todo.

Pero esa noche, Kiba se había olvidado completamente de aquello. Se sentía más humano, vulnerable y débil que nunca antes.

Se dejó al antojo de Tsume, a quien la impaciencia hizo víctima sin dificultad. Sus dedos, hábiles pero a cada segundo más temblorosos, aflojaron el pantalón de Kiba, enseguida el propio, y volvieron a la entrepierna del menor.

El masaje fue brusco, insistente. Kiba gimió y sujetó el brazo de Tsume. Éste suavizó sus acciones un poco, pero compensó la represión puesta a sus dedos mediante el ataque voraz que sus labios ostentaron sobre la sensible oreja de Kiba, cuyo lóbulo terminó enrojecido, brillante en saliva, y el chico jadeando sin parar.

Kiba giró su cuerpo impulsivamente, sorprendiendo a su compañero, quien atinó a responder con torpeza al beso que unos desesperados labios exigieron a los suyos. Las manos de Kiba se sostuvieron a los hombros de Tsume y la pelvis de éste de inmediato recibió los golpes rítmicos y exaltados de las caderas del menor, a los que respondió sin pudor con movimientos propios, fomentando el enloquecimiento de ambos por el efecto de los íntimos roces.

Respiraciones descontroladas, lenguas luchando encarnizadas, manos urgidas por tocar todo al mismo tiempo, aun cuando la ropa cubriendo la parte superior de sus cuerpos estorbaba.

Calor, calor desmedido, tanto que la vista se hacía pesada, los pensamientos nebulosos, y el frío había sido derrotado por completo minutos atrás.

—Ts...¡Tsume! —exclamó Kiba, olvidándose de la discreción. Permaneció inmóvil, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados.

Tsume lo estaba tocando, ahora por dentro, con un sólo dedo, cuidadoso, estremecedor.

—Shh…, no querrás despertarlos, ¿eh? —susurró el mayor, recordándole de los otros dos lobos que descansaban en esa misma cueva. Kiba negó con movimientos adormilados de su cabeza y descansó la frente en la base del cuello de Tsume, ajustando el abrazo que los unía.

Las exhalaciones de aquel se perdían entre los húmedos cabellos de Kiba, que lucían más oscuros de lo acostumbrado. Tsume lo respiró profundamente. Le gustaba el aroma de Kiba; le hacía sentir estúpidamente contento. Era mágico como el de la flor de la luna, pero más real. Era algo que de hecho podía tocar, conocer, apropiarse de...

Kiba resopló afiebrado cuando la invasión se multiplicó. Montó una pierna sobre la cadera de Tsume, adhiriéndose más a él y facilitándole con esa posición la indiscreta tarea de sus curiosos dedos.

Arqueó la espalda, intensificando el contacto de su miembro palpitante junto al del mayor. Ambos compartieron la necesidad que los consumía agudamente, que los obligaba a gotear y que les haría explotar en cualquier instante.

Pero, repentinamente, se despidieron, y Kiba se mordió el interior de su mejilla para evitar gritar cuando Tsume se movió buscándolo. Enterró las uñas en la ancha espalda del moreno cuando éste lo encontró, y se olvidó por completo de respirar cuando entró, fluido, pero pasmándolo con su precipitación.

Colmado de él, atestado de sensaciones, Kiba enterró las preocupaciones que habían intranquilizado su sueño, que le habían despertado el cobarde impulso de huir, que le habían hecho flaquear patéticamente.

Tsume lo empujó lentamente para dejarlo boca arriba y quedar apoyado en codos y rodillas sobre él. Entonces ambas piernas de Kiba atraparon la cintura del mayor, y éste, sosteniendo las caderas de aquél, pudo embestir con mayor libertad e ímpetu. Una y otra, otra vez, y la velocidad aumentaba simultánea al ardor, el delirio, y el insoportable placer que les quemaba internamente.

Tan difícil no gritar...

Con sus labios unidos, devorándose, se silenciaban uno al otro. No alertaron a ningún posible testigo, el secreto era de ellos. Aunque probablemente sus compañeros olfatearían lo sucedido a la mañana siguiente, nadie más que Tsume vería al Alfa adorablemente sometido, sus mejillas encendidas, sus ojos oscurecidos de placer, su cuerpo entregado, y su mente muy lejos de ese mundo...

Dicha posesiva noción guío a Tsume a un delicioso clímax. Y Kiba lo absorbió por completo; el incremento de fuerza de los morenos dedos aferrados a su piel, la completa tensión del cuerpo de Tsume, lo tirante de su mandíbula, la temporal arruga en su frente, el hermetismo de sus párpados, la dificultad de su respirar, el tibio derrame en su interior.

Con esas fascinantes percepciones, Kiba construyó la plataforma de su propio orgasmo. Sólo necesitó el incentivo de una generosa caricia sobre su sexo para lanzarse a esa tormenta de satisfacción. Momentos después, cayó rendido entre los brazos de quien ya estaba acomodado a su lado para compartir la sublime extenuación.

Estuvieron unos minutos así, subyugados al sopor; el rostro de Tsume cercano al hombro de Kiba y un brazo del mayor atravesando el pecho del otro. La ropa de ambos había quedado empapada de sudor. Y con las extremidades inferiores de sus cuerpos desnudas, el frío pronto se comenzó a resentir. Sin ganas, pero necesitándolo, ambos se incorporaron para vestirse con sus pantalones y regresaron a acomodarse cerca de sus compañeros, en busca de calor.

A un lado de Toboe, los dos lobos se acurrucaron; la cabeza de Kiba sobre el lomo de Tsume.

—Lo encontraremos —aseguró el mayor.

—¿El paraíso? —Tsume no respondió. Le pareció que la pregunta salía sobrando. ¿Qué otra cosa buscaban, además de eso?

Kiba comprendió el silencio, aceptó la torpeza de su duda. Restregó débilmente la cabeza entre el suave pelaje de Tsume, y cerró sus ojos dorados.

Quizás Kiba no creía en sí mismo ahora, como lo había hecho en un principio.

Pero creerle, a Tsume… ¿por qué no?

Después de todo, el lobo gris había sido exitoso en serenarlo, en retornarlo al Kiba de siempre...; el Kiba que estaba infantilmente ansioso porque arribara la mañana, cuando el sol les haría el favor de derretir un poco la nieve, y podrían correr sin que sus patas se hundieran tanto en ella.

Y así andar veloces, muy veloces. Sin vacilar.

**Fin**


End file.
